


meadows of me et tu

by Anonymous



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, Dead Patroclus, Flower Symbolism, M/M, POV Patroclus, Poetry, lowercase is intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: why do you cry, achilles?
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	meadows of me et tu

**Author's Note:**

> meanings of the flowers mentioned:  
> • salmon colored roses - desire  
> • asphodels - “remembered beyond the grave” and/or “my regrets follow you to the grave” basically a death flower

why do you cry, achilles?

the rain pours in rhythm with your tears, the bitter taste all the same. what has possessed your mind, achilles? you lie there now, under the sky that’s thick with smog and clouds and rain.

the roses of salmon are brittle and they crack the longer this goes on. your emotions dive to the ground unto the world below you, just as the petals fall one by one. you shiver and shake, the flowers you lie on drowning beneath you. the asphodels grow, the aroma of regret and remorse, of love betrayed and love denied. i lie here with you, memories of jewels and glory and might and— memories of you. i am here, achilles. and you are forgiven.

you mustn’t curse the ground you rest upon, curse not the rain that falls on your face as your swollen eyes let the stream of tears flow like a river, and curse not the world for letting you do what you did. you must rise and grow and move on. you must let go, because the rain will not stop, the air will thicken and the scent of despair in the smog will follow you til you cease to live.

but make no mistake, you will be okay achilles, so rise and walk once again. we will meet in a world anew, so let the roses grow on this land once more- and let the asphodels you’ve come to know depart from this world.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i suddenly got inspired to write an angsty poem about patrochilles when i hate angst. so here i am, with my sad ass poem about achilles crying? LMFAO i hope you enjoyed the poem!! i’m trying to get the groove on poetry, so please leave any comments and any kind of constructive criticism bellow because it helps a lot. :) 
> 
> i am a figment of ur imagination u cannot find me anywhere actually


End file.
